


One For The Dress

by nogooddeedgoesunpunished



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogooddeedgoesunpunished/pseuds/nogooddeedgoesunpunished
Summary: A Say Yes To The Dress inspired Disney Fairies one-shot.Glimmer decides that she wants a new dress for the upcoming Fairy Dance, and takes Rumble, who has absolutely zero interest in fashion, as her entourage.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One For The Dress

“Miss Glimmer! Rumble! To what do we owe this honour?”

The Sewing fairy had swooped down on them as soon as they had entered the Sewing Room. Glimmer could understand her surprise – she had never gone here before. For as long as she had been part of the Storm talent Pixie Hollow Games team, Rumble had been the one to take care of their training suits, which she wore every day. And she was pretty sure he was doing so by sending instructions and measurements, not by dropping by personally. Rumble liked to avoid social interaction whenever he could.

“I’d like to get a dress” she said. In a couple of days there would be another Fairy Dance, and she’d decided that she wanted to get dressed up, for once. Since she became an athlete she had barely gone to any dances, and if she went, she would go in her training suit. It had been so long that the few dresses she still had from before her competing days didn’t fit her anymore – her physique had completely changed after seven years of intense training.

“Of course, of course!” the Sewing talent said. Glimmer vaguely recognised her, but it was too long ago to remember her name. She didn’t want to ask for it, though – it seemed a bit rude.

As they walked further into the Sewing Room, heads appeared all around them, popping up from behind straw mannequins, looking up from their beadwork, appearing between the finished dresses hanging from the rack. It didn’t bother Glimmer. She and Rumble were used to people staring after them everywhere they went – they were celebrities, after all.

“Is it for the Fairy Dance?” the Sewing fairy asked.

“Yes” Glimmer said.

“And Rumble, does he… do you need anything?” Like so many, the Sewing fairy seemed intimidated by Rumble, and slightly afraid to address him directly.

“Absolutely not” Rumble said. He raised an eyebrow at his teammate.

Glimmer grinned. Rumble was clearly regretting agreeing to come with her – to be fair, it was a miracle that he had in the first place. It had taken her days of pleading and reasoning to get him this far.

“Do you have any idea of what you want in your dress?” the fairy asked.

“Not really” Glimmer replied. “I haven’t worn a dress in years, I’m not really sure where even to begin.”

The fairy looked shocked for a moment, then turned around and called: “Mariana! Could you come help me for a moment?”

Within moments, one of the other Sewing talents that had been staring at them before appeared. “What’s going on?”

“Miss Glimmer wants a dress for the Fairy Dance. Clean slate. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Of course!” Mariana cried out. She turned to the Storm Team. “Hem and I will get you some different styles of dresses, Miss Glimmer. You can try them on and tell us what you think of them.”

“Sounds good” Glimmer said, and the Sewing talents flounced back further into the room.

“Why exactly am I here again?” Rumble muttered as they sat down in a corner.

“Emotional support. And because you agreed to.”

Rumble said nothing, but his furrowed brow and crossed arms were answer enough.

Within moments, the Sewing fairies returned with armfuls of coloured fabric. Suddenly, Glimmer felt a bit uneasy. Wearing training suits for years on end was a lot less complicated.

“All right, here we have a wonderful poinsettia gown with a daisy petticoat” Hem said, holding up a red dress. “Er… Rumble, if you could… if you could step outside for a moment so Glimmer can get changed…?”

“Why?” Rumble asked. “I’ve seen her undressed.”

At once, the Sewing Room turned quiet enough to hear a pin drop – literally, as a sparrow man working on a nearby table actually dropped the pin he was holding. Where before the Sewing talents had mostly been stealing glances at them, now they were all staring, not even trying to be sneaky anymore.

Glimmer resisted the urge to hit her head with the palm of her hand. “Rumble, remember when I told you that sometimes what you say and how people interpret that don’t always correspond?”

“Oh” Rumble, who looked genuinely surprised at the reaction he had gotten, said. “This is one of those times?”

“This is one of those times.”

Rumble shrugged. “Sorry.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes at him, then turned back towards a still-gaping Hem. “So let’s try this on.”

As she started to take off her training suit, Rumble muttered: “Though really, would they think you’d first fly to your own house before you would get dressed in the morning?”

Glimmer flashed him a look. “Rumble, you’re only making it worse.”

Her teammate rolled his eyes at her. “Okay, okay.”

Glimmer couldn’t help but smile as Hem and Mariana pulled the dress over her head. Trust Rumble to give them reasons to gossip. Often, after training well into the night with impromptu strategy discussions after, Glimmer would just stay the night at Rumble’s house, which was right next to the Storm talent training grounds. And of course he didn’t see that not everyone would interpret that as platonically as it was.

“So, er, well” Mariana said, still a bit flustered, as they pulled her around to look into a large sea-glass mirror. “What do you think?”

Glimmer twirled around a bit, trying to catch a glimpse from every angle. It was a pretty dress, albeit a bit red.

Then she caught sight of Rumble’s disgusted look.

“Rumble?” she asked.

“It’s way too red” he said. “It’s more of a warning sign than a dress.”

The Sewing talents looked scandalised, but Glimmer was already taking it off, nodding in agreement. “What’s next?”

🧷🧷🧷

Rumble groaned out loud when the Sewing fairies brought yet another dress their way. It seemed like they had been here for hours. By now about half the Sewing talent had gotten involved, all of them bringing terrible dresses and then cooing about how great Glimmer looked in them.

“Rumble, what do you think?” Glimmer asked.

Rumble glanced at the poufy dandelion fluff dress she was wearing.

“You look like a cloud vomited on you.”

Glimmer snorted.

“This dress was a great success when Fawn wore it to Queen Clarion’s celebration dinner!” Thimble cried out.

“Then let Fawn wear it” Rumble replied, unfazed.

“It’s a pretty dress, but… no” Glimmer agreed, taking it off and handing it back to Niko.

“Miss Glimmer, could you come over here?” Hem called from another part of the room. “Perhaps here you’ll find something.”

“Sure” Glimmer said, and pranced over to her with nothing but her underwear on.

Rumble went back to ignoring the Sewing talents while he played around with his lightning a bit. While he was a powerful Storm talent, Rumble hardly ever used his powers. As a Pixie Hollow Games competitor, he was exempt from any Storm talent obligations, and most Games events banned usage of talent powers for fair play. But having sat in this same room for what felt like ages, Rumble had started electrocuting random objects in a not very successful attempt to keep from being terribly bored. By now, he had gathered a substantial stack of petals and pieces of scrap fabric with lightning marks all over them.

“Miss Glimmer?” he suddenly heard Hem say softly from the other side of the room. “I don’t mean to be rude, but… why did you bring Rumble here?”

Realising that he wasn’t supposed to hear this, but never one to care about that, Rumble glanced in their direction. Glimmer and Hem were standing next to yet another rack of dresses, their backs on him.

“For support” Glimmer replied, looking critically at the straw figure next to the rack, on which a dress had been put.

“Er…” Hem hesitated, then blurted out: “I don’t think he’s really a good supporter. All he does is put you down.”

“No, he puts the dresses down” Glimmer corrected her. “Never me. I’m not really a fan of this colour.” She continued going through the rack.

“No, I mean… You look beautiful in all those dresses.”

“Thanks.”

“Perhaps, and again, I mean no disrespect…” Hem said tentatively, “perhaps you should just… ignore him. Anyone would say you look gorgeous in whichever dress you pick.”

“Exactly” Glimmer replied, turning to look at her. “ _Anyone_ can tell me I look pretty. But Rumble’s the only one who can say that I look like _me_.”

The two fairies were silent for a moment, with only the occasional rustle of fabric as Glimmer pulled out a dress, shook her head, and put it back again.

“So… you’re just going to keep trying on dresses until he likes one?” Hem eventually asked.

“Oh no, I highly doubt we’d get that far” Glimmer replied lightly. “I don’t think Rumble will ever like a dress, they’re much too impractical. But he’ll know when it suits me, and so will I.”

Hem nodded, and muttered something Rumble didn’t quite catch.

At that moment, Taylor came up to them with another dress. “I think this will look lovely on you, Miss Glimmer.”

Glimmer shot Hem a look, before saying: “Sure, let’s try it.”

“This peacock feather dress was designed by Diva” Taylor said, as Glimmer stood before the mirror again. “She’s not here right now, but I’m sure she’d say this dress was just made for you.”

“You might as well just stick your head through a bird and get it over with” Rumble remarked, eyeing the dramatically flared bottom of the gown with aversion.

Glimmer burst out laughing. “Nope, this isn’t it either.”

Finally, Thimble threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “Well, that was about every dress we have. Was there really _nothing_ you liked?”

“What about that one?” Rumble asked, indicating a simple silvery dress lying on a table.

Tack looked up in alarm. “That one isn’t finished. You can’t try that one.”

Mariana rolled her eyes at him. “You might as well let them, Tack, it’s not going to be it either.”

Tack spluttered a bit, but eventually relented under the other Sewing talents’ pressure, and handed Glimmer the dress.

“So this is a spider silk sheath dress, or the base, at least” he said, helping her putting it on.

“What do you think?” Taylor asked.

“Hm” Glimmer said thoughtfully, looking at herself in the mirror as she let the material glide through her fingers. “It’s light and supple, so I can still move.” She kicked her leg towards the ceiling to test, earning her some shocked gasps, but the dress held. “Rumble?”

Rumble frowned. “I don’t… hate it.”

More shocked gasps. “That’s the most positive you’ve been so far!” Hawthorn exclaimed.

“However,” Rumble went on, “it’s a bit too plain.”

“Well, of course, I haven’t done the beading yet” Tack explained. “I couldn’t decide on a pattern.”

“Perhaps… perhaps you could make it something that suits her” Hem said, giving Glimmer a quick look.

“I do like this one” Glimmer said, nodding. “It’s odd to have my back partly bared, but at least it doesn’t interfere with my wings that way. What kind of pattern would you give it?”

The Sewing talents all thought for a moment.

“Lightning bolts?” Mariana suggested.

“Yes, that’s good!” Tack immediately produced a piece of paper and a pencil to make a quick sketch, and set to work. “How about this?”

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” Rumble said, looking at the odd crooked blocks Tack had drawn.

The Sewing fairies looked at each other. “Er… lightning bolts?” Tack said, unsure.

Now it was Rumble and Glimmer’s turn to exchange a look. “Have you ever even _seen_ a lightning bolt?” Rumble asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Rumble…” Glimmer said, a warning in her voice.

“What… what would you say it looks like, then?” Hawthorn asked timidly.

“Like this, of course” Rumble replied, grabbing the top of his scrap stack and handing it to them. The Sewing talents studied them for a moment.

“This… this is gorgeous” Hem eventually said. “Tack, you could set this over the entire dress in glass beads and silver thread, it would make it flash like actual lightning!”

“Yes, yes!” Tack was already sketching enthusiastically.

“Perhaps phase out the beads below the waist so the material stays light” Niko added.

“And cut the hem slightly different so it looks as jarring as the lightning” Taylor piped up.

“Miss Glimmer, what do you think?” Tack asked, holding up his sketch so the Storm talents could see it.

Glimmer looked sideways at her teammate. “Rumble?”

“Glim, it’s _your_ dress” he replied. “At least it’s unique.”

Glimmer smiled. “Good enough for me. I love it, thank you all so much. This is the dress.”

“It will take a while to add the beads and stitching” Mariana said. “We could have it ready for you in two days.”

“Great, thanks” Glimmer said. “And now for a suit for Rumble…”

“All right, I’m out of here” Rumble said, turning on his heel to leave before the Sewing talents would get any ideas.

Glimmer came after him, laughing. “Kidding, Rumble, kidding!”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I chose to use the British spelling because of personal preferences, but occasionally an idiom slip may occur. Also this is my first published fanfic, so please comment!


End file.
